monstersvsaliensfandomcom-20200213-history
U.S Avenger
The Avenger is an enemy that appears in the wii console, PS2 and DS versions of the Monsters vs. Aliens (video game). It is encountered by Ginormica. Description The Avenger is a giant yellow and black humanoid robot that runs on tank tracks, it was built to act as the ultimate weapon and last resort at subduing any escaped monsters at Area 50 Something. It can travel at impressive speeds despite its size and weight over rough terrain enough to catch Susan on skates. Its weapons consisted of two red and green laser beams that shoot out the palms of its hands forcing Susan to jump or duck over or under them, it had two particle beam cannons on the sides of its elbows, two laser cannons on its chest and a missle launcher mounted on its back. On top of the tank tracks are vehicle loading platforms where a few army jeeps and tanks are parked presumbly to provide assistance when nessesary. It also had its own automated internal security which consisted of army drones and small missle turrets (something which made Ginormica comment: "Missles, it has missles that defend its missles? How paranoid is this Android?"). Inside the robots head is its nerve center, while the robot is completely automated, their is single orange suited operator keeping an eye on systems in a small control room, in the room their were three emergency stop buttons which if all three are hit can self destruct the robot. History When the monsters stage a prison break, General Monger and the US focres deploy the Avenger to hunt them down. It purses Ginormica through many underground tunnels attacking her with its lasers and missles, as she struggles to outrun it, the Missing Link crawls out of a ventlation shaft and falls onto the robot from a collapsing stalactite. Landing on the robots loading platform, he proceeds to get to the center of the robot under Dr Cockroaches guidance. He battles past the robots internal security and makes his way to the elevator inside the robot, however the elevator brings him as far as the robots chest forcing him to find another way to get to the head. Battling past more security, he destroys the robots chest mounted cannons as they fire on Ginormica before leaping onto the robots right arm. The Avenger continues to chase Ginormica eventually cornering her in a giant missle silo. She takes the fight to the robot evading its attacks and knocking army roller drones and some the robots own missles at it, the Avenger eventually pulls back and resumes the chase. The Missing Link meanwhile disconnects the robots hand from its body by unscrewing bolts, the robot tries to kill him with its particle beam cannon forcing the Missing Link to dodge the energy blasts, he destroys the cannon and removes the robots whole right arm by unscrewing more bolts. He enters the robots head, making his way to the control room his presence scares off the operator and Link destroys the robot by activating its self destruct mechanism with his leap attack. Gallery In-Game U.S_Avenger1.png|The Avenger rolling down a hill in the first level. U.S_Avenger2.png|The Avenger launching missiles at Ginormica. U.S_Avenger3.png|The Avenger blasting lasers at Susan. U.S_Avenger4.png|The Avenger, close-up, before a cutscene. 3D Model MVA 03-03-2013.png MVA 03-03-2014.png MVA 03-03-2015.png MVA 03-03-2016.png MVA 03-03-2018.png Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Robot Probes Category:Antagonist Category:Aliens